Bounty Hunter!: Un camino Alternativo
by DrakenMorten
Summary: Charles, un cazarecompensas novato, llega a isla Krokena con intencion de atrapar a un afamado pirata, todo se torcera cuando se de cuenta que algo más oscuro se esconde tras la aparente oportunidad de su vida.
1. Alba

**Alba**

Charles se ocultó entre las sombras de un portal cercano con la escopeta fuertemente sujeta contra su cuerpo, la silueta de un hombre con un farol apareció por la esquina del callejón y se paró en seco.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó con una voz insegura, pero solo le contesto el susurrar del viento que agitaba su abrigo.

-Gatos…-Concluyó para si mismo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía de la vista.

Sin duda lo que había alertado al hombre era el ruido que Charles había hecho al caer sobre el callejón, pero era necesario ya que estaba cerca de su objetivo y no necesitaba seguir avanzando por los tejados.

El joven se desplazó rápidamente hasta el final de la calle y volvió a esconderse tras un pequeño muro, desde aquel lugar se veía perfectamente la puerta a la que se dirigía, era de madera, como todas las de la calle, sobre ella colgaba un pequeño farolillo que alumbraba un poco el rellano, pero no hacía falta ya que aquella noche era muy clara. Charles miró al cielo de color azul oscuro y en efecto, exactamente sobre el se encontraba la luna, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Un ruido de cascos le obligó a abandonar su observación y a tenderse sobre el suelo para no ser visto, un pequeño coche de caballos se acercaba ascendiendo por la calle y se detuvo exactamente frente a la puerta que había estado observando.

-Hemos llegado-dijo el cochero, un sujeto alto, moreno y robusto, el cual iba vestido con una túnica color crema de aspecto arabesco que contrastaba con sus facciones marcadas y su cabeza completamente rapada, bajo con dificultad y abrió la puerta del compartimiento de pasajeros. El hombre que bajo envuelto en una capa de seda negra le resultaba familiar a Charles, y este no puedo reprimir una sonrisa tras el muro.

Era Den Calicó, pirata buscado y con una recompensa de 20.000.000 Berries sobre su cabeza, era más bajo que su esbirro pero aun así era de una estatura elevada, era de tez morena debido sin duda a sus orígenes en el South blue y lucia 2 grandes pendientes de plata en las orejas, su larga coleta negra le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos rasgados de un marrón apagado escrutaron la calle en todas direcciones antes de adentrarse en la casa. Calicó era un pirata relativamente nuevo en Grand Line, pero la marina, siempre prudente ya le había puesto una recompensa media. Se dio a conocer con un sangriento saqueo de la pequeña isla veraniega de Tinel donde causo una matanza entre los pacíficos aldeanos del lugar, corría el rumor de que todos los cuerpos hallados en el lugar estaban decapitados. Pero fue en Arabasta donde se consagro como un bucanero sangriento y brutal, cuando se enfrentó a un barco de seguridad real en las costas de Nanohana, se dice que después de dejar heridos a todos los guardias prendió fuego al barco y lo dejo a su suerte, a partir de ese momento se le conoció como "el demonio de colores" en alusión a su crueldad y a sus vestiduras.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió el silencio, Charles se acercó corriendo hasta ella y se quedó plantado a su lado, agudizando el oído.

Aquella era una noche muy especial ya que no todos los días hay un encuentro de capitanes en tierra firme, y menos en una ciudad donde corren el riesgo de atraer a caza recompensas. El joven desconocía totalmente el motivo del encuentro, pero suponía que debía de ser algo muy importante como para no tomar medidas de seguridad.

Echó una rápida mirada al viejo carruaje que tenia ante él, su plan era esconderse en el hasta que la comitiva pirata volviera y así poder sorprenderlos y posteriormente arrestarlos, es verdad que no había contado con el gigantesco acompañante de su objetivo, pero como todo profesional de las recompensas sabía que las armas de fuego ganan a los músculos.

Charles vio con horror como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo y se apoyó tan fuerte en la pared que sintió como algunas piedras se le clavaban en la espalda, desde su arriesgada posición vio los anchos hombros del cochero, su túnica, agitada por el viento dejó al aire una afilada cimitarra pendiente de su cinturón. Espero a que cerrara la puerta y puso la escopeta sobre la espalda del hombre…

-No te muevas-Dijo duramente, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no temblara .El hombre se paro en seco y sus manos se cerraron en puño.

-Veo que el capitán tenía razón- contestó tranquilamente, su voz tenía un extraño acento árabe, Charles intentó quitarle la cimitarra con un rápido movimiento pero un fuerte codazo en las costillas le hizo caer al suelo, el cochero se dio la vuelta y de un manotazo le arrebato la escopeta.

-Eres un estúpido- le dijo- nadie puede desarmar a un guerrero del sur- Cogió a el joven de la camisa y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el coche de caballos. Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza en una de las puertas, la cual emitió un ruido de madera rota. El hombre le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa antes de pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y arrastrarle dentro de la estancia.

Charles despertó en la oscuridad, estaba tendido sobre una superficie dura e irregular, como piedras, a lo lejos se escuchaban voces apagadas. Tosió con fuerza y de su boca salió sangre, luego inspiro un poco de aire el cual era frió y húmedo en aquella estancia. Intentó levantarse pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y se dio cuenta de que su escopeta había desaparecido.

-No intentes levantarte, te dolerá mucho más el cuerpo-dijo una voz a su lado-puede que te hayan roto algún hueso.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó sorprendido el joven, la boca le ardió cuando separó los labios.

-Puedes llamarme Pendragon-dijo la voz serenamente después de un momento de silencio- ¿y tu, quién eres?

Charles apoyó la espalda en la pared, invisible que tenía tras el, los músculos le dieron una punzada de dolor lo que indicaba que estaban acalambrados, debía de llevar horas en aquel lugar.

Pero cuando Charles se disponía a contestar se escucho un ruido de cadenas y de pronto una puerta que había estado oculta en la oscuridad se abrió con violencia, dibujando un rectángulo de luz en el suelo de piedra que permitió ver con claridad a su acompañante.

Era un joven también atado, debía de tener más edad que Charles, pero pocos años, tenía el pelo largo y negro como el azabache , el cual le caía sobre la cara enmarañado , tenía la ropa bastante gastada y había manchas de sangre en ella.

-¡Nos vamos!-Gritó el hombre que había entrado en la habitación, no era el mastodonte que había golpeado a Charles antes pero se le parecía bastante en cuanto a proporciones.

Vestía unas botas militares y unos pantalones oscuros, llevaba una gran chaqueta negra de cuero y una bandana de igual color en la cabeza, sus facciones eran duras y sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol.

-Ese tal Calicó quería tu cabeza a toda costa, hemos hecho un buen negocio-le dijo a Pendragon mientras lo levantaba con fuerza y lo empujaba fuera de la celda.

-y en cuanto a ti…Domino ya vera que hace contigo.

Cuando salieron de la casa el cielo empezaba a clarear y Charles se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, frente al carruaje en el que había llegado el pirata había otro, de mejor aspecto y de un discreto color negro que contrastaba con el marrón desgastado del otro.

-Súbelos ahí-ordeno un hombre robusto, al parecer compañero del que los había sacado a empujones de la celda, Charles se fijo en que en su chaqueta de cuero había cosida una gran letra D en color blanco.

La puerta del coche de caballos chirrió cuando el secuaz de domino la abrió, en la madera había una profunda y astillada muesca, producto del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza contra ella y las bisagras dieron un crujido desagradable y metálico. El hombre los empujo dentro sobre el raído asiento de tela gastada.

-Más os vale no intentar ninguna tontería, porque a la mínima…-se llevo una mano al cinturón, donde llevaba un voluminoso trabuco- no lo contaréis.

Cerró la puerta con estrépito por lo que algunas astillas cayeron sobre el suelo del coche y una de las pesadas bisagras se desprendió parcialmente y quedo colgando de la madera.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y de ella salieron Calicó, todavía envuelto en su capa, Shiva y otro hombre al que Charles identificó como Domino, al igual que sus esbirros llevaba una larga chaqueta de cuero con una D bordada, pero no llevaba bandana por lo que su pelo gris y corto quedaba a la vista, su piel era curtida y morena, y sus ojos de un azul oscuro eran penetrantes. Era de contextura robusta y alto, aunque no tanto como su acompañante pirata, en el pecho llevaba cruzadas grandes tiras de balas, plateadas de aspecto pesado y en su cinturón llevaba 2 grandes armas de fuego.

Subieron en el carruaje negro junto con otros 2 hombres, el gigante que protegía a Calicó y uno de los hombres de Domino, mientras que en el carruaje marrón subieron sus otros 2 secuaces, que se sentaron delante, en el lugar del cochero.

Charles, observó el compartimiento en el que iban, la madera en la cual estaba fabricado era vieja y desgastada, la tapicería del suelo estaba levantada, permitiendo ver perfectamente el metal de soporte y el suelo de la calle, delante del asiento en el que estaban había lo que en su tiempo fue un espejo, pero que ahora estaba completamente roto y agujereado, dejando un gran hueco en la pared desde donde se veían perfectamente las grandes espaldas de los improvisados cocheros de delante.

Después de unos segundos el coche de caballos negro se puso en marcha calle abajo y el marrón lo siguió con gran estrépito. Pendragon tenía una expresión tranquila y mantenía la vista hacia delante, escrutando minuciosamente a sus secuestradores, Charles por su parte miraba por la ventanilla intentado entender como había pasado de ser el cazador a ser el cazado, le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo y el traqueteo infernal que había en el compartimiento no le ayudaba en absoluto.

-Y bien, ¿quién eres?-le preguntó Pendragon, quien había abandonado su posición expectante y ahora parecía atareado golpeando suavemente la puerta con el hombro.

-Ah…, me llamo Charles, te tendería la mano pero…-forcejeó un poco con las cuerdas que tenía atadas en las muñecas, el joven ignoró completamente la gracia pero le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te capturaron?

-Bueno…se podría decir que mi plan no resulto del todo efectivo.

-¿Plan?..¿Acaso sabías que iba a realizarse una reunión?-preguntó intrigado mientras seguía enfrascado en la puerta.

-Cuando uno es un cazarrecompensas debe mantenerse informado.

-¿Y tu plan era entrar en una habitación llena de piratas y mercenarios armado simplemente con una escopeta?

-No exactamente, pero algo similar…-dijo Charles un tanto avergonzado, había que admitir que la idea era descabellada desde todos los puntos de vista y ni siquiera el podía creerse el haber intentado llevar acabo semejante estupidez-Quizás los 20.000.000 de Berries me hayan vuelto un tanto imprudente…¿y tu?,¿como llegaste a ser prisionero?.

Pendragon guardó unos momentos de silencio.

-Es una larga historia, pero si conseguimos salir de esta puede que te la cuente algún día.-Dio un golpe mas fuerte de lo habitual y una de las bisagras produjo un sonido sordo al caer sobre el asiento de tela.

-¿Intentas tirarte de un carromato en marcha?-preguntó sorprendido mientras Pendragon estaba forcejeando para coger la bisagra con las manos.

-Eso sería demasiado peligroso… y además no serviría de nada, la avenida por la que vamos es demasiado ancha y se darían cuenta al instante.- el joven tenia razón, la gran avenida tenia unos 3 carriles para facilitar la subida, carga y descarga de vehículos procedentes del puerto, por lo que cualquier intento de huida seria en vano.

-¿y para que necesitas la bisagra entonces?-pregunto Charles, pero el inconfundible sonido de cuerdas rasgadas le dio la respuesta, Pendragon liberado ya de sus ligaduras desato rápidamente a su acompañante.

-Tenemos que fingir que seguimos atados hasta llegar al puerto, allí ya te diré que hacer- le advirtió volviendo a su posición meditabunda habitual.

Ambos carruajes siguieron calle abajo mientras amanecía, Krokena era una isla habitada mayoritariamente por comerciantes y mercaderes, ya que el clima perpetuamente otoñal de la zona favorecía la llegada de barcos, lo que ayudo que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se convirtiera en un punto medianamente importante en las rutas marítimas, pero últimamente había quedado eclipsada por las otras islas del archipiélago, con mejores puertos, mejores transportes y sobretodo mejores posadas. Krokena constaba solo con una pequeña ciudad, de la cual la mayor parte pertenecía al puerto y a los almacenes de mercadería circundantes, la escarpada geografía de la zona hacia complicada la construcción y todas las casas comenzaban a las faldas de la montaña que ocupaba todo el centro de la isla. Los habitantes de la ciudad eran secos y apagados, raramente se veían a personas que no estuvieran trabajando o volviendo de sus trabajos.

La gran avenida acababa en la misma entrada del Puerto, el cual se encontraba vacío a aquellas horas, una gran cantidad de carretas, barriles y cajas se hallaban desperdigados por el lugar, además de aparejos, cuerdas y sogas se disponían como serpientes en el suelo.

Los carruajes se detuvieron junto al embarcadero y Charles puedo ver a través de la sucia ventana siluetas de barcos, uno de ellos era enorme mientras los otros parecían pertenecer a una pequeña flota. Observo fijamente a los cocheros quienes empezaban a moverse y después miro a Pendragon, quien seguía teniendo el semblante tranquilo habitual en el. Uno de los hombres bajo del pescante y desenfundo su trabuco, dio unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta de los prisioneros. Cuando apenas había mirado el interior pendragon salto hacia el con una agilidad increíble, se subió a horcajadas en sus hombros y con un movimiento rápido y certero lo degolló con las bisagra, la sangre broto a chorros de su cuello y salpico las paredes y la tela del asiento.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Charles apartándose de la sustancia rojiza-¡la próxima vez avisa!

-Toma-dijo Pendragon lanzándole el trabuco-esta cargado. Charles lo cogió, se dio la vuelta y disparo al cochero, quien se había girado alertado por el sonido, su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás con un ruido sordo y el olor a pólvora lleno el compartimiento.

-Bien, ahora tendremos que escapar-le dijo el joven mientras le quitaba un cuchillo al cadáver del hombre.-Cúbreme las espaldas mientras intento llegar al barco de Calicó, tengo allí algo que necesito-acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia los montones de cajas y barriles que tenían enfrente. Charles se parapeto tras la desgastada puerta del carruaje sin saber que hacer, observó con detenimiento el arma, no era un trabuco normal, a pesar de tener prácticamente el mismo aspecto tenía un compartimiento de balas en la parte trasera, si era así no necesitaría recargarla con tanta dificultad como con los trabucos tradicionales.

Una ráfaga de balas destrozo el cristal de la puerta e hizo saltar astillas en todas direcciones. Charles contesto con 3 disparos ciegos, ya que no tenia contacto visual desde su posición y el silencio siguiente le indico que había fallado. Corrió desesperadamente unos metros hasta cubrirse tras un barril cercano, una segunda ráfaga de balas destrozo completamente la puerta del carruaje y agujereo las paredes.

Pendragon se movió con dificultad entre el laberinto de carretas y cuerdas, el sonido de disparos lejanos, le indico que su estratagema había funcionado, sentía un poco de lastima por el joven que había dejado atrás, pero la supervivencia esta por encima del resto y además nadie le había obligado a aceptar cubrirle las espaldas. Se detuvo detrás de una alta pila de cajas y observo el tiroteo.

Domino, rodeado por una docena de secuaces salidos de los barcos se encontraban junto al carruaje negro descargando sus armas contra el otro, el cual se hallaba completamente destrozado, Calicó se hallaba parsimoniosamente sentado en el compartimiento y Shiva estaba de pie junto a la puerta, al contrario de su capitán este se mostraba nervioso y miraba en todas direcciones constantemente. Pendragon se fijo en las embarcaciones, los 3 pequeños barcos del cazarecompensas se encontraban activos, había varios hombres sobres las cubiertas que miraban el tiroteo mientas que el Irokaze, el barco de calicó, se encontraba oscuro y silencioso, como esperando su vuelta. Podría llegar hasta el rápidamente y así volvería a reunirse con su preciado tesoro. Dio un ultimo vistazo al carruaje antes de escapar de allí, se encontraba completamente agujereado, el techo prácticamente se había desprendido y lo único que se encontraba intacto eran los metales de la ruedas, era imposible que alguien hubiera podido sobrevivir a tal balacera, aparto la vista dolido y sus ojos se encontraron con otros, rasgados de un marrón apagado.

-Shiva-dijo Den Calicó, con una voz grave, pausada y algo tétrica-detrás de esas cajas esta a quien le debemos venganza, te concedo el honor de acabar con el, un simple asesino no debería suponer un gran reto para un guerrero del sur.-Shiva le miro sorprendido, sus vivencias le habían hecho entender que aquel hombre no era un simple asesino, si no el mismo demonio en persona, mas aun que su propio capitán

.-Cuando hayas acabado con el tráeme su cabeza, es posible que su cráneo quede bien en mi colección.

Shiva desenfundo su cimitarra y se dirigió hacia la barricada de madera que tenía ante él, había sido instruido en el arte de la lucha con espadas desde que era un joven aprendiz, recordaba como si fuera ayer las largas clases y eternas batallas de entrenamiento en aquel templo ritual en el South Blue, pero nada le había preparado para lo que vivió sobre la cubierta del barco, de aquel mismo maldito barco que ahora se encontraba amarrado silencioso e inerte a solo unos metros de el.


	2. Sangriento

**Sangriento**

El olor a pólvora había invadido completamente el puerto y el sonido de disparos había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un desagradable silencio que no preludiaba nada bueno.

- Tú -dijo Domino señalando con la mano a uno de sus hombres-, ve hacia el carruaje y asegúrate de que hemos acabado con ese cabrón, no quiero perder mas tiempo en esta maldita isla -masculló mientras dirigía una nerviosa mirada hacia el siervo de Calicó, quien había desaparecido.

El subordinado amartilló el cargador de su revolver, que emitió un sonoro chasquido metálico. Ese sonido podía llegar a resultar relajante cuando se vivía entre armas. Se dirigió hacia su objetivo lentamente, el amasijo de metales ennegrecidos y retorcidos ofrecía un panorama dantesco y a pesar de que era un hombre endurecido en el negocio de la muerte no pudo evitar parpadear más de lo habitual tras sus gafas de sol.

Tirado en el suelo, frente a él, estaba uno de sus compañeros. Un orificio de bala resaltaba en su espalda y un charco de sangre mezclada con pólvora se extendía a su alrededor. El hombre se acercó al cadáver y quitó el arma de su cinturón. El desgraciado no había tenido tiempo de defenderse. Subió su mirada en busca de mas cadáveres, pero tuvo que acercarse más para encontrar el de su otro camarada, quien se encontraba completamente agujereado por balas amigas. En su cuello lucía una espantosa herida, de corte irregular y primitivo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio la bisagra ensangrentada entre los trozos de madera, y experimentó otro aún mas intenso cuando se dio cuenta de que no había mas cadáveres en el carruaje.  
Un sonoro chasquido metálico sonó tras el, y en esta ocasión no resultaba en absoluto relajante.

Shiva se adentró en las profundidades de aquel laberinto de madera poniendo sus sentidos al máximo, los tímidos rayos de luz iluminaban a medias el paisaje, dejando grandes zonas de sombra donde podría esconderse cualquiera. Infinidad de sogas y aparejos descansaban en el suelo, los barriles se amontonaban por doquier y las sólidas pilas de cajas creaban enormes paredes a su alrededor.

Extendió el brazo en el que portaba la cimitarra, el precioso metal del que estaba hecha emitía destellos de luz intermitentes, y daba la impresión de guardar en su interior algo divino. Los ojos del guerrero se movían rápidos en busca de su objetivo, pero no veía nada mas que madera sobre madera. Se giró varias veces haciendo que su túnica emitiera un suave frufrú, pero no fue hasta que volvió a mirar su arma cuando detectó otro destello que había tras el.

- ¡Bastardo! -gritó, a la vez que paraba el furioso ataque de Pendragón con un mandoble de su cimitarra.

El joven recuperó el equilibrio y dio un rápido paso lateral tratando de coger desprevenido a su oponente, pero éste hizo valer de nuevo el mayor tamaño de su arma interrumpiendo la cuchillada, de un fuerte manotazo derribó al sorprendido atacante, quien desde el suelo se impulsó con fuerza hacia la cabeza de Shiva, logrando tan solo rasgar el vacío sobre ella. Un brutal golpe en el estomago le hizo encogerse en el aire y chocar contra una pila de barriles. Sin duda la agilidad del enorme pirata no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Maldita sea –Dijo Pendragón con voz ahogada mientras se levantaba entre un manto de astillas, varios hilos de sangre le caían por los brazos y la cara le ardía por el impacto.

Shiva, por su parte, se había alejado unos metros, y ahora le esperaba en una postura de ataque. Daba la horrible impresión de estar tomándose el combate como algo artístico.

Pendragón embistió contra él con el arma en alto, dio un salto hacia la izquierda e intentó atacarle por un flanco. Pero Shiva lo esperaba, se dio la vuelta y contestó con una certera patada. El joven, aprovechando la ocasión, clavó su cuchillo en la pierna con todas sus fuerzas y la desgarró con un grácil movimiento. El gigante lanzó un enfurecido grito mientras su túnica se teñía de rojo. Pendragón se lanzó entonces sobre su cuello con intención de degollarle, pero un fuerte codazo en la cara le hizo caer hacia atrás, el cuchillo se le resbaló de las manos y se deslizó por el piso. Se lanzó ágilmente hacia las sombras evitando el potente mandoble de la cimitarra, que chocó contra el suelo.

- No huyas, no puedes evitar la muerte -dijo el pirata acercándose lentamente. Al parecer, no había visto el cuchillo que había a su lado. Pendragón, agazapado contra la pared de madera, buscó la manera más efectiva de salir de allí.

- Pagarás por lo que hiciste -prosiguió-, nadie sale impune cuando daña a la tripulación del Diablo de Colores.

Pendragon, propulsándose hacia él, pasó entre las piernas abiertas del pirata y se hizo con el arma.

- Bueno... Puede que yo sea la excepción -dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Shiva se giro lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio. Entonces Pendragón lo vio, detrás del pirata, entre las cajas, se veía la luz. Aquella pared no era tan sólida como parecía, quizá si consiguiera derribarla las cosas cambiarían.

Antes de que Shiva pudiera reaccionar Pendragón se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, el sorprendido guerrero se tambaleó hacia atrás precipitándose sobre las cajas, que se derrumbaron con gran estrépito. La claridad del puerto cegó al joven durante un momento, a su alrededor volaban miles de astillas enfurecidas y un asfixiante polvo salía del suelo. Sintió como la piel de sus brazos se cortaba en todas direcciones y como kilos y kilos de madera caían sobre el.

Un gran estrépito retumbó en el puerto, y Charles aprovechó la ocasión para echarse sobre el hombre de Domino y arrebatarle el arma. Le golpeo en la cabeza con la culata y ocultó su cuerpo entre los restos del carruaje. Miró asustado hacia la comitiva, estaban todos preocupados en la gran columna de polvo que salía de las cajas. Con los revólveres en ambas manos se internó en las sombras de las altas pilas de barriles.  
Corrió a toda velocidad esquivando aparejos y cuerdas esparcidos por el suelo, su objetivo eran los barcos del embarcadero, y si querían escapar de allí tendrían que hacerse con uno y salir al mar. El cielo era ya de un azul pálido y el frío mañanero se empezaba a hacer patente. Exhaló varias veces y de su boca salió vaho.

-¡Apuntad todos! -Gritó alguien en la lejanía, Charles se detuvo y observó entre las cajas, los hombres de Domino se encontraban apuntando al montón de madera humeante. Den calico se encontraba sentado plácidamente en el carruaje-.

- Al mínimo movimiento, disparad -volvió a ordenar, sin embargo en esta ocasión lanzó una mirada nerviosa al capitán pirata, quien seguía sin moverse.

Una figura salió de entre las maderas lanzando un grito de furia, pero antes de poder hacer nada recibió una decena de disparos en el pecho. Shiva cayó hacia atrás con la túnica agujereada y teñida de sangre.

- ¡Parad! -grito Domino dándose cuenta de su error. Otra figura, mas pequeña se dibujó entre la densa capa de polvo. Charles, adelantándose a la situación descargó sus revólveres contra el grupo, varios de ellos cayeron al suelo heridos. Otros, en cambio, se dirigieron hacia el.  
Antes de seguir corriendo, Charles vio como una solitaria capa negra caía a las ruedas del carruaje.

El joven se escabulló entre las cajas intentado huir. Las balas estallaban a escasos metros de él, levantando con su impacto polvo de madera. Las piernas le flaqueaban y no podría seguir corriendo mucho tiempo, el rumor de las botas de sus perseguidores era cada vez mas cercano, y el espacio entre las cajas mas reducido. Se vio obligado a tirarse al suelo y cubrirse tras una pila de barriles.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó uno de los hombres, deteniéndose frente al montón.

- Ni idea, pero no puede haber escapado, es imposible avanzar desde aquí.

Charles salió disparando su arma, uno de los hombres se desplomó sujetándose el brazo con fuerza, mientras otro se apartaba de su compañero y devolvía el disparo sin éxito. El joven se guareció tras una de las paredes de cajas y examinó la munición que le quedaba.

- Está aquí -gritó el hombre llamando a sus compañeros-, detrás de esas cajas.

Charles cerró los ojos, no había pasado tantas cosas como para que lo mataran ahora. Se asomó y disparo las 2 balas que le quedaban, y el hombre cayó al suelo muerto. Se acercó a él, le quito el arma descargada y revisó sus bolsillos, también vacíos. Un ruido de pasos le alertó, había al menos 5 secuaces más.

- ¡Esperad! -gritó a la desesperada, intentando imitar la voz grave de su perseguidor muerto-. ¡Falsa alarma, aquí no hay nadie!... -una ráfaga de disparos le hizo callarse y tirarse al suelo, un grupo de hombres apareció desde la sombra con los revólveres en alto.

- ¡Maldita sea!, era un plan infalible -se quejó mientras levantaba el arma hacia el lugar en el que estaban sus verdugos. Una voz grave y potente sonó tras el.

- Vaya, vaya, si es el joven cazarecompensas de medio pelo, me sorprende que te hayas cargado a 2 de mis muchachos.  
Charles le devolvió una mirada asustada, Domino lucía una sonrisa radiante, como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

- Resulta que tú y tu amiguito el espadachín me habéis jodido el negocio, ¿era preciso que os escaparais? -preguntó con voz tranquila, pero a la vez amenazadora.

- No sé -contestó el joven, todavía dándole la espalda-. Como ibais a matarnos de todas formas… ¿por qué no irse a lo grande? -el sonido de los percutores tensándose le enmudecieron. Domino hizo una mueca, un esbozo de sonrisa que marco todas las arrugas de su cara cruzada por cicatrices.

- Deja de vacilarme, sé que el arma no esta cargada, si lo estuviera ya nos habrías disparado. ¿Que cómo lo se?, porque sólo un imbécil intentaría pillar a un pirata de 20.000.000 Berries y querer salir airoso, sólo un imbécil elegiría a un asesino como compañero de fuga, y sólo un imbécil se enfrentaría él solo a todo un grupo de mercenarios con un revolver de 6 balas -suspiró-. Y al parecer tu eres un imbécil.

Charles intentaba no perder de vista a los hombres que tenía delante, el arma le temblaba en las manos, estaba descargada.

- Así que… -prosiguió Domino.

- ¿Dónde esta mi escopeta?.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

-Mi escopeta, ¿dónde esta?.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré dón…?.

Charles le lanzó el revólver con furia a la cara, y Domino emitió un alarido de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. El reducido espacio entre cajas se llenó de disparos, humo de pólvora y astillas. El joven se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del mercenario y buscó desesperado en su abrigo, cuando sintió el agradable tacto de la escopeta en su mano la sacó de un fuerte tirón y rodó por el suelo con ella entre los brazos.

Se levantó de un salto y apuntó en todas direcciones. Uno de los hombres intentó volver a disparar, pero la pistola voló de sus manos al primer fogonazo de la escopeta.

- No te conviene hacerlo -les dijo amartillando el arma y apuntando a Domino, quien todavía se retorcía en el suelo, hilos de sangre le caían de la frente y su revolver estaba junto a él. Charles le dio una patada alejándola de su alcance y luego, encañonando la cabeza del mercenario, obligó a sus hombres a hacer lo mismo.

- Ha llegado el momento de despedirse -dijo, acercándose hasta la salida entre las cajas-. Les recomiendo que intenten mantener en mejor estado las puertas de sus carros, son muy… frágiles, por decirlo de algún modo.  
Salió del círculo de madera y de un disparo desplomó varias cajas, que sellaron la salida.

En el puerto reinaba un silencio irreal, dada la situación. El carruaje negro estaba vacío, y una capa negra se deslizaba sobre el suelo como una sombra. El cadáver de Shiva todavía descansaba entre astillas.

- ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? -se preguntó Charles corriendo hacia el barco pirata. Pendragon se dirigiría hacia él, o eso le había dicho antes.  
El mástil parecía torcido y sostenía una gigantesca vela blanca, llevaba grabada la jolly roger de Calico, una calavera tras la cual había salpicaduras de pintura de diversos colores.

La cubierta de madera crujió cuando el joven llegó a ella, era enorme y estaba desierta. La madera era más oscura en diversos puntos, incrustados por manchas de sangre seca. Miró en todas direcciones y distinguió al fondo una puerta, estaba entreabierta y se movía lentamente con el viento, emitiendo un desagradable chirrido metálico que le daba escalofríos.

Un cuerpo cayó del cielo ante él con gran estrépito agrietando las tablas del suelo. Pendragón parecía un muerto viviente, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y sus brazos mostraban infinidad de tajos sangrantes. Miró a Charles con una mueca como de agradecimiento y desesperación a la vez.

- Tienes que ayudarme… -balbuceó poniéndose en pie con dificultad-, mi espada… mi caja, en el camarote -señaló con un dedo la puerta que había visto antes-. ¡Corre!.

Charles se desplazó hasta ella lo mas rápido posible dejando a Pendragón tambaleante y con el cuchillo en alto, como intentando defenderse de un enemigo invisible. La puerta se abrió al mínimo toque y dejó a la vista una habitación en penumbra. En un principio, el joven se restregó los ojos, confuso, parecía haber entrado en otro mundo o haber cambiado de lugar.

En el centro de la habitación, ante los ventanales, había un modesto escritorio de madera sobre el que descansaban diversos enseres de escritura y mapas. Sobre las paredes había varios tipos de armas, lanzas, picas y ballestas. Pero lo que mas horripiló a Charles fueron los cráneos, cientos de cráneos se apilaban en todos los rincones de la estancia, cada uno de ellos pintado a conciencia dando la impresión de ser meros objetos decorativos. Cráneos grandes y pequeños, humanos y animales. No tenían ningún tipo de orden, se esparcían por el suelo llenando de color la habitación.

Charles corrió asqueado hacia la única espada que había en el lugar, estaba guardada en una funda negra, como su empuñadora. Después, se dirigió al escritorio en busca de la caja que Pendragon le había pedido, vació los cajones esparciendo por el suelo compases, hojas amarillentas y polvo, y la encontró en el ultimo cajón, oculta entre las sombras. Era una cajita mediana, completamente plateada, y tenía en su superficie grabados y ornamentos de aspecto antiguo, que daban a la cerradura un aspecto decorativo. En la tapa había una gran "P" de aspecto barroco, cuyo confuso diseño parecía surgir directamente de la plata de la que estaba hecha la caja. Charles la cogió sin miramientos y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Estaba deseoso de salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

Al abrir la puerta decenas de balas cortaron el aire, Charles se tiró al suelo sujetando la espada y su escopeta. Los hombres de los barcos de Domino parecían haber reaccionado, y ahora salían en masa hacia el puerto. A unos poco metros de ellos, sobre la cubierta, dos espadachines se enfrentaban a muerte. En un principio el joven creyó ver a Pendragón defendiéndose de una confusa mancha de colores, pero fue al agudizar más la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que esa mancha era Calicó, armado con 2 grandes machetes, quien atacaba sin piedad. Su túnica, impresionantemente larga y colorida, confundía a la mirada, dándole el horrible aspecto de una bandera con vida propia.  
El pirata se movía extremadamente rápido, manteniéndose en el aire por la misma inercia de sus ataques, esquivando con facilidad las débiles intentivas de Pendragon quien, con su cuchillo, intentaba frenar los furiosos cortes.  
Charles corrió agachado por la cubierta manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del duelo y de las balas enemigas, se refugió tras la barandilla y, tras avisar al espadachín, le lanzó rasante la espada.

Pendragón se lanzó al suelo, abandonando ya el cuchillo mellado, y se arrastró recibiendo varios cortes en la espalda. Sus manos tocaron la negra empuñadura, y de un grácil movimiento desenfundó la hoja, que lanzó un intenso destello plateado al verse iluminada.

Calicó esquivó la primera estocada y devolvió el ataque sin éxito, se escabulló de la hoja dando una voltereta hasta el suelo y, ayudado de ambos machetes, volvió a levantarse pateando la cara de Pendragón y empujándolo hacia atrás. Pero su ataque nuevamente fue en vano, ya que al intentar atravesar su pecho se encontró con la sólida espada.

Pendragón le placó con el hombro y le aplastó contra el mástil, uno de los machetes cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo. Calicó le envolvió con la capa y le golpeó la cara con furia, pero el espadachín mantuvo la compostura, y de un rápido movimiento le cruzó el pecho clavándolo contra la madera.

- ¡Maldito! -balbuceó el pirata escupiendo sangre.

Pendragón le ignoró completamente y desclavó la espada del cuerpo, alejándose a tumbos del lugar. El mástil comenzó a crujir con fuerza y Charles pensó que ya era hora de irse.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, se va a derrumbar! -gritaron los hombres, abajo en el puerto. Charles fue corriendo hasta Pendragón y le sujetó ante el.

- Tenemos que saltar -le gritó al oído, pero el espadachín parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Charles le pasó una mano por los hombros y saltó por la proa hacia uno de los barcos de Domino.

La tablas de madera crujieron cuando cayeron sobre ellas, y Charles, sin perder ni un momento le arrebató la espada al conmocionado Pendragón y cortó las amarras con cierta dificultad. El barco se agitó con las olas al verse libre.

- ¡Despliega las velas! -le ordenó dirigiéndose hacia el timón. Esta vez, el espadachín reaccionó lentamente, y en breves momentos las blancas velas se hinchaban con el viento.

El mástil del Irokaze se desplomó con un ruido infernal, llenando todo el puerto de polvo gris que más tarde se levantaría hacia el cielo, formando una gran columna de humo.  
Se escucharon gritos en los demás barcos cuando empezaron a alejarse de la isla, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que no les seguirían, al menos de momento.

Pendragón se había quedado tendido sobre la cubierta con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, tenía muchos cortes en los brazos y en la cara, donde además lucía varios moratones. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y el pelo se le revolvía en la cabeza sin ningún orden.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Charles preocupado.

Pendragón movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo, y el joven se acercó para oírle mejor. Entonces abrió de golpe los ojos tildados de una chispa de locura y le zarandeó de la camisa.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi caja?!


	3. Reflejo

**Reflejo**

Isla Krokena no era ya más que una columna de humo en el horizonte, el sol se estaba poniendo y el color naranja relucía sobre las intranquilas olas.

El barco de Dominó era una pequeña embarcación pesquera modificada para fines más bélicos. Cubriendo la deteriorada madera original había infinidad de refuerzos metálicos que hacían de su aspecto algo más sólido y funcional. Sobre la cubierta, en proa, se encontraban dos viejos arpones montados en trípodes, uno para cada dirección, mientras varios rollos de cuerda descansaban junto a ellos. El único mástil se elevaba en el centro de la nave, y de él pendía una gran vela blanca, mientras en lo más alto, con una blanca D bordada en el medio, ondeaba una pequeña bandera negra.

El barco contaba con pequeños camarotes en popa, uno de ellos pertenecía al capitán, el otro estaba destinado a la carga y almacenamiento de materiales, además de servir de habitación común para los tripulantes.

Charles se movió lentamente por cubierta, respirando el aire cargado de sal que flotaba en el ambiente. Desde pequeño, aquél aroma le había relajado en los momentos difíciles, y quizás fuera por criarse en una familia de pescadores por lo que estar lejos del mar le molestaba. Ese mar, azul y profundo le había dado y quitado algunas de las cosas que mas quería en el mundo.

Pendragón se removió inquieto en el suelo, llevaba en esa posición horas y todavía seguía abrazado a la misteriosa caja plateada. El pelo negro y enmarañado le caía sobre la cara, por lo que no se podía saber si estaba o no durmiendo.

La puerta del camarote del capitán crujió al abrirse, y un ya familiar olor a pólvora salió a recibirlo. Al parecer, la banda de mercenarios no comprendía el significado de la palabra "limpieza". Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría toda la estancia confiriéndole un aspecto grisáceo bastante desagradable. Contra las paredes había varias mesas repletas de mapas, así como también lo estaban las propias paredes. En ellos había indicaciones y puntos marcados con descuido. Charles cogió uno de ellos y sopló para limpiarlo.

Sobre el papel envejecido y arrugado estaba representado el archipiélago de Broum. Compuesto por cuatro islas, la más pequeña y apartada era Krokena, después venía Zenta, a la cual se dirigían en esos momentos, y bajo ellas estaba la más grande, Ladeon. En su zona norte, apenas perceptible, se encontraba otra isla, minúscula, llamada Nodred. Alguien había añadido bajo su nombre la palabra "Marina" entre paréntesis.

El joven volvió a dejar el mapa en su lugar e inspeccionó la habitación, el aire viciado le ahogaba.

i-¿Qué está pasando, papá?.

-Quédate donde estás, el barco puede volcar./i

Tosió con fuerza, el polvo nunca le había gustado. En una de las paredes había una puerta, la abrió con dificultad, para sentir momentos después el calor típico de los lugares cerrados. Aquél era el almacén de la embarcación, y por las cajas que había apiladas Charles dedujo que también servía como Polvorín, lo cual explicaba el aroma a pólvora que había olido con anterioridad.

i-¡Métete debajo de la mesa, y no salgas bajo ningún concepto!.

-Pero...

-¡Tengo que ocuparme del barco, saldremos de esta!./i

Charles abrió con estrépito la única ventana del habitáculo y un tenue rayo de sol penetró en la estancia, haciendo visibles millones de motas de polvo en suspensión.

iLa mesa volcó y rodó por el suelo. Todo se movía con furia y el mar rugía tras las paredes.

-¡Hombre al agua! -gritó una voz a lo lejos-. Charles salió del pequeño camarote sujetándose a las endebles barandillas del pasillo. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a cubierta quedó empapado por la lluvia y el agua salada.

-¿Qué haces, Charly? ¡Vuelve a meterte dentro! -le instó Len, el primero de abordo-.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? -preguntó desesperado, mirando en todas direcciones mientras todo se balanceaba a su alrededor-.

-¡Métete dentro! ¡¿Por que has sal…?! -la frase quedó inconclusa, pues el cuerpo de su padre se soltó del mástil, rodó por cubierta y desapareció tras la borda, las gigantescas olas negras no tardaron en devorarlo-.

-¡Papáaaaaa! -gritó el joven, pero unas fuertes manos le asieron de los hombros y volvieron a meterle en el camarote-.

-¡Len, tenemos que salvarlo! -farfulló, desesperado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos-.

-No, no podemos… En una situación así no podemos hacer nada -contestó el hombre, negando tristemente con la cabeza-.

Las ventanas reventaron y el suelo comenzó a anegarse de aquella agua oscura y gélida, Charles respiró débilmente y los pulmones se le helaron. De pronto, todo se dio la vuelta, y el barco fue engullido por las sombras./i

-¿Charles? -Pendragón le miraba preocupado desde el marco de la puerta, llevaba la caja plateada pendiente del cinturón-.

El joven se giró lentamente, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Sí, estoy aquí, el polvo de esta habitación me está matando -mintió, mientras fingía toser-, será mejor que salgamos.

El espadachín le miró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un tanto incrédulo, pero se apartó para dejarle pasar.

-¿Qué es eso que hay ahí dentro? -preguntó, sin moverse-.

-¿El qué?, aquí solo hay cajas y munición -dijo Charles, respirando profundamente-.

-No, en el fondo... -recorrió lentamente la estancia y se detuvo ante unos sacos blancos que se apilaban unos sobre otros- Esto no tiene pinta de ser nada explosivo -dijo, dando unas pequeñas patadas que desataron un débil tintineo metálico- no tienes motivo para no venir -alentó al joven, quien todavía no se había movido de la puerta-.

-Prefiero observar desde aquí, no me gustan los sitios oscuros.

Pendragón practicó un pequeño tajo en uno de los sacos, y una cascada de monedas repiquetearon contra el suelo de madera.

-¡Berries! -gritó Charles eufórico, que se acercó a los sacos en dos zancadas y se puso de rodillas sujetando el dinero que caía a chorros-.

-Aquí debe de haber más de cinco mil, y sólo es uno de los sacos... -puntualizó un Pendragón impresionado mientras Charles, que parecía estar sumido en un estado de ansiedad, no hacía nada más que intentar desgarrar el resto de sacos mientras reía compulsivamente- Esto es lo que los hombres de Dominó reciben por capturas de criminales, la mayoría debe de proceder de la propia marina, pero lo que les resulta más rentable son las capturas ilegales, pequeños encargos a piratas o a líderes de islas corruptos.

-Es por eso por lo que me hice cazarecompensas -dijo Charles, tranquilizándose levemente-.

-A los cazarecompensas no suelen hacerlos prisioneros sus propios objetivos -contestó Pendragón, sarcástico-.

-Touché.

center/center

Zenta era una isla pequeña, el clima del lugar era más cálido que el de Krokena y, gracias a un relieve totalmente plano, prácticamente toda la superficie estaba habitada. Era conocida por su oferta comercial, que se extendía desde las confortables posadas, a las tiendas de mercadería y demás enseres típicos de las travesías marítimas. Su posición en el archipiélago de Broum la hacía idónea para el reabastecimiento de los barcos con dirección a Ladeon, donde al ser la isla más grande y transitada, conseguir materiales a buen precio resultaba ser una tarea casi imposible.

El único pueblo de la isla se asentaba junto a la costa norte, frente a la ruta tradicional de llegada desde Grand Line, y contaba con varios embarcaderos de madera, tras los cuales se apilaban casas y callejuelas de vivos colores. La gente del lugar era acogedora y alegre, quizás por el mismo hecho de que, si el visitante estaba a gusto, compraría más.

El viejo barco robado de Dominó llegó a la costa al amanecer, dieron un rodeo para evitar los embarcaderos, y echaron el ancla en una solitaria cala no muy lejos del pueblo.

Los dos fugitivos que lo ocupaban desembarcaron con parte del dinero encontrado en la bodega, después de esconder concienzudamente el resto, y confiaron en que las rocas altas, muy abundantes en el lugar, protegieran la embarcación de visitantes no deseados. Avanzaron por un corto sendero bordeado de árboles, y se adentraron entre una multitud ruidosa que provenía del puerto.

El día era despejado y corría algo de viento, por lo que Pendragón pudo apreciar que, junto a la colorida bandera local, había una de un blanco impoluto, perteneciente a la Marina. Si no querían problemas, precisaban ser rápidos y no llamar la atención de la gente.

Charles parecía encantado con las tiendas de la calle, cuyos extraños objetos eran revisados de arriba a abajo por el joven que, de vez en cuando, incluso explicaba a su acompañante para que servían y su nombre, además de detallar el estado del aparato en sí, y si el precio que tenían era el adecuado.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas tanto de náutica? -preguntó el espadachín, mientras miraba curioso un extravagante catalejo de doble cristal-.

-Bueno, vengo de una familia de pescadores. Las travesías que hacía mi padre en ocasiones duraban meses, y se adentraban bastante en mar abierto. A veces le acompañaba, y él me explicaba cómo no perderme entre las olas, además de enseñarme a navegar por mí mismo.

-¿Y por qué no seguiste con el negocio familiar?.

La mirada de Charles se ensombreció por un momento, pero contesto rápidamente a la pregunta.

-Se acabó la pesca.

Decidieron que cada uno visitaría los locales necesarios y comprarían únicamente lo esencial. Antes de partir, al atardecer, se encontrarían en una agradable posada de la costa.

Charles enfiló hacia la calle pavimentada de piedras, buscando con la mirada un tipo de tienda en particular. Resultaba una tarea difícil, pues de las paredes de los comercios salían grandes carteles que se tapaban unos a otros y había lugares tan saturados de ellos que convertían la calle en un verdadero túnel.

El joven salió de la arteria principal y descendió por una corta escalera curva que daba a una calle más solitaria, paseó por la acera evitando a las carretas que transportaban varias cajas de mercadería y se detuvo al observar un discreto local en cuyo escaparate había infinidad de espejos. Tras colocarse frente al más grande calibró su propio aspecto.

Sobre la fría superficie reflectante había un joven de facciones suaves, el pelo marrón y un tanto alborotado le caía sobre la cara, cubriendo en parte los moratones causados por sus recientes experiencias y los arañazos ya en parte cicatrizados. Sus ojos, de un negro apasionado, parecían limpios y ofrecían un matiz juvenil a su semblante, donde ya un ligero oscurecimiento indicaba la ausencia de afeitado. Vestía ropas sencillas, manchadas de sangre, tanto ajena como propia. Lo que un día había sido una inmaculada camisa blanca ahora era tan solo un desgastado trapo de tela marrón, y no se podía decir algo diferente de sus pantalones, que ofrecían un malsano brillo grisáceo en las rodillas.

El joven siguió su camino por la calle, pensando en que necesitaba una ducha y ropa nueva, pero antes debía encontrar "la tienda".

En una de las esquinas había un sencillo cartel de madera oscura, donde podía leerse, en grandes letras anaranjadas, la palabra "Armería". En el escaparate reposaban una gran cantidad de espadas, lanzas, pistolas e infinidad de otros instrumentos de batalla. Charles las observó detenidamente con curiosidad, y luego empujó suavemente la puerta de entrada al establecimiento.

Le recibió el suave tintineo metálico de una campanita. Las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas por toda clase de armas, desde antiguas ballestas hasta relucientes fusiles de pólvora, en el fondo había un mostrador de madera donde los empleados se movían atareados.

Había bastantes clientes en la tienda, la mayoría vestían azules uniformes de marinos mercantes mientras otros, de aspecto más siniestro, vestían harapos y largas chaquetas roídas. Eran piratas u hombres de fortuna, posiblemente hostiles y sin principios, que harían lo impensable por dinero. Grand Line estaba tan infestada de ellos que la marina ya no los detenía, mientras no interfirieran en sus intereses. Miles de esos sujetos perfumados de ron se paseaban tranquilamente por las islas sin temor a ser descubiertos, e incluso se jactaban de su condición en público. El mundo se encontraba en tiempos de piratas, y nadie haría nada para remediarlo.

Charles se detuvo frente al sencillo mostrador y posó sus manos sobre la cubierta de cristal, bajo ella había distintos tipos de balas y pequeñas armas arrojadizas de formas inimaginables, mientras al lado de cada una pequeños carteles indicaban sus respectivas funciones y habilidades.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

El joven levantó la vista. Ante él había una preciosa joven de pelo castaño, no pasaría de los veinte años, vestía un delantal de cuero marrón oscuro y tenía los ojos de un ámbar intenso.

-S...sí... -contestó el joven, un tanto ruborizado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda y depositaba sobre la mesa un alargado estuche que abrió con sumo cuidado- Era de mi padre y es muy espe...

-Interesante -dijo la muchacha, arrebatándole la escopeta- una "Long Flintlock" del 27, culata revestida en piel, dos cañones con acabado de plata -dio un ligero golpe al arma abriendo la báscula y extrayendo la balas-, buena conservación, gatillo duro -la cerró con otro toque y apuntó a Charles con ella-, alineada aceptablemente, sin peso de más... -comenzó a balancearla de un lado a otro, cada vez más rápido- Mmh.. Creo que le falta un poco de estabilidad -la dejó sobre la mesa con delicadeza-, nada difícil de reparar.

Charles la miró entre desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Muy especial para mí... -terminó lentamente, se miraron un momento en silencio- ¿Para cuándo podría estar reparada?.

-Esto no llevara más de una hora, únicamente hay que corregir la posición del eje central, desenganchar el gatillo y limpiarla un poco. Si tiene pensado dejarla, puede volver esta tarde, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Charles, Charles Wood -la joven tomó nota en un pequeño cuaderno-.

-Hasta pronto, entonces -se despidió, mientras desaparecía tras una puerta con la preciada arma familiar-.

Al salir de la tienda, Charles se dirigió inmediatamente a una posada cercana para darse un baño y después visitó una modesta tienda de ropa para cambiarse las vestiduras ensangrentadas. Se decantó por un sencillo traje de civil que evitaría llamar la atención y además le daría ese aire elegante que tanto le gustaba.

Se entretuvo la siguiente hora comprando provisiones para los próximos días y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba caminando entre la gente con dos grandes sacos a la espalda. Sin saber cómo, se vio arrastrado por el tumulto a una gran avenida que desembocaba frente al mar.

-Sólo lo esencial, ¿no? -dijo una voz conocida a su espalda-.

Pendragón estaba cómodamente sentado en la terraza de una taberna, y no le hubiera reconocido de no ser por la enorme espada que reposaba a su lado. Había sustituido sus maltratadas ropas por unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de seda, sus brazos estaban vendados y su cara, libre de sangre coagulada y arañazos, parecía mucho menos demoníaca.

Charles se acercó a él y se dejó caer exhausto sobre una silla, estirándose, libre ya del peso de las provisiones, para mirar entonces a su compañero.

-Tenemos problemas -le dijo este, lanzando un periódico sobre la mesa-.

El joven lo recogió y desplegó las paginas ante él, al tiempo que repasaba los titulares.

-i Descubierta nueva variedad de tomates en Little Garden /i.

- Siguiente página...

Una cara conocida le recibió tras el papel. Dominó le sonreía sardónicamente, gesto que marcaba las incontables cicatrices de su cara de una manera horrible. Tras él estaban los restos de algo que en una ocasión había sido un barco, y bajo la foto se podía leer, en grandes letras negras, "iCélebre cazarecompensas atacado en isla Krokena/i".

i El conocido y respetado ayudante de la ley/i H.J. Dominó iresultó víctima de un atentado durante el amanecer del pasado día mientras se encontraba en la tranquila villa de Krokena. Con motivo del atentado una veintena de hombres han perdido la vida, todos ellos bajo su servicio hasta ese fatídico momento, además de la destrucción de gran parte de su flota. Fuentes oficiales confirman que incluso una de sus embarcaciones fue robada por parte de los atacantes.

El cazarecompensas recibió la noticia de que el feroz pirata /iDen Calicói, con veinte millones de berries sobre su cabeza, había fondeado en el solitario embarcadero de la ya citada isla, posiblemente planeando un saqueo inminente.

Al conocer la noticia, El señor /iDominói se desplazó junto a toda su compañía al lugar con intención de detenerlo, hecho que se consumó con suma facilidad, según declararon varios testigos civiles presentes presentes durante la operación. El "Irokaze", Barco del demonio de colores, fue tomado con rapidez y, sus hombres, reducidos. "El pirata, junto con su mano derecha el sureño Shiva-Loon, fueron arrestados mientras regresaban del pueblo, una oportunidad perfecta", declaró uno de los supervivientes "se encontraban solos, todos sus secuaces estaban en el barco".

El problema surgió cuando /iDominói y sus subordinados dirigían a los detenidos hacia los barcos de la flota, "de pronto, esos psicópatas surgieron de las sombras y empezaron a atacarnos sin cuartel, eran incontables y tenían armamento pesado", recuerda uno de los cazarecompensas herido.

La batalla fue intensa, y acabó con el hundimiento total del barco pirata, con gran parte de su tripulación a bordo.

Se recuerda a los lectores que cualquier ayuda respecto a la desaparición del barco perteneciente al cazarecompensas, así como la identificación de los atacantes y posibles ladrones será recibida con gratitud. /i

Charles bajó el periódico, sorprendido.

-No sé si tomarme esto como un halago.

-Tómatelo como lo que es, una amenaza. Que Dominó mienta es comprensible, debe preservar su imagen pública, y los tratos con piratas no suelen ayudar mucho, además de que nunca admitiría que sólo dos personas lograron vencerle y robarle un barco... -guardó un momento de silencio- Tenemos que salir de la isla cuanto antes, he visto Marines vigilando las calles y no podemos arriesgarnos a que encuentren el barco.

Charles se puso en pie de un salto y cargó con los sacos de comida.

-Tenemos que recoger mi escopeta, está en una armería del pueblo -recordó, con cierto nerviosismo-.

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta salir del archipiélago?.

A pesar de las quejas por parte del espadachín, minutos más tarde se verían avanzando entre la multitud de compradores. El joven no podía evitar fijarse en aquellos hombres de uniformes blancos, armados todos ellos, que flanqueaban la calle. Su presencia no debería ser tan numerosa en una simple isla de comerciantes.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la vía secundaria, cruzaron la calle y enfilaron por la acera hasta la tienda.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -exclamó Charles, dejando caer los sacos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza-.

El escaparate estaba oculto tras una cortina, al igual que la puerta, donde sólo era visible un cartel de "Cerrado".

-¿No te habían dicho que podías recogerla más tarde?.

-¡Es lo que me dijeron! -gritó desesperado, intentando empujar la puerta con el hombro- ¡Pendragón, tienes que ayudarme!.

El espadachín le miró arqueando una ceja, sellando la entrada había un voluminoso candado.

-Creo que es mejor que... no.

-¡Maldita sea! -insultó Charles, pateando el escaparate con fuerza.

Unos fuertes pasos a su espalda le hicieron detenerse.

-¡Alto, dejen las armas en el suelo! -un marine habia aparecido por la esquina llevando consigo un gran fusil.

El joven levantó las manos con las que todavía sujetaba las provisiones, mientras Pendragón, un tanto más alejado, hizo lo mismo.

-Agente, creo que ha habido un malentendido -repuso el espadachín, prudentemente.

-Así es, ¿no pensaría que intentábamos robar en esta magnífica armería, verdad? -dijo Charles, sarcástico.

-¡Yo no creo nada!, pero sé que les caera una pena por vandalis... -un pesado saco repleto de verduras le silenció al tiempo que se estampaba contra su cara, su arma se disparó con gran estrépito y su cuerpo golpeó pesadamente contra la pared-.

-Creo que tienes razón, es hora de irnos- dijo el joven cazarecompensas corriendo hacia las escaleras-.

-¿A que viene esa manía de lanzar cosas a la gente? -replicó Pendragón-.

La pregunta fue contestada con varios disparos a sus espaldas, los marines se estaban arremolinando junto a su compañero herido y parecían dispuestos a perseguirles.

Charles se abrió camino a base de empujones con rumbo al puerto, mientras Pendragón intentaba esquivar a las personas que iba dejando a su paso.

-¡No puedes lanzar hortalizas a la gente, y menos si esa gente está armada! -le gritó, haciéndose oír entre el gentío-.

center/center

-Entendido... agredir a la autoridad no es divertido.

-¡Venga, salgamos de aquí!.

Habían llegado a la cala rocosa donde estaba el barco tras escapar de sus perseguidores en el pueblo, estaban exhaustos y ya habían perdido uno de los sacos de comida.

-Esto es suficiente hasta que lleguemos a Ladeon, allí ya compraremos más -dijo Pendragón, cogiendo las provisiones del suelo y echándoselas al hombro, el espadachín parecía tener mucha más resistencia que su compañero, ya que apenas mostraba cansancio en la cara.

-Espero que allí lo pasemos mejor -dijo Charles, bostezando pesadamente, el sol se estaba poniendo.

Una alargada sombra se dibujo ante ellos en la arena y, antes de poder darse la vuelta, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué todos los golpes siempre son en la cabeza! -gritó dolorido mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡Quieto! -ordenó la voz del atacante.

Charles miró a Pendragón, que permanecía inmóvil, pero tenía una expresión de desconcierto en la cara.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el espadachín.

-Me llamo Amy y quiero ir con vosotros.

Charles se giró, pese a la advertencia. Allí estaba la dependienta de la armería de los ojos color ámbar, y lo que tenia entre las manos era la escopeta.

-Dame mi arma... -dijo el joven levantándose otra vez, pero otro golpe, esta vez en el torso, le hizo caer al suelo-.

-Te la devolveré en caso de que me permitáis embarcarme, de lo contrario os detendré y os entregaré a la justicia... No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese -señaló con la barbilla- es el barco robado de Dominó, ni tampoco para saber que tú eras uno de los ladrones. Por esta isla pasan muchos piratas, pero ninguno es tan estúpido como para entrar en una tienda manchado de sangre. Sinceramente, creo que incluso el nombre que me diste era el verdadero, ¿verdad, Charles Wood?.

Pendragón mostró su indignación con un sonoro suspiro de disgusto.

-¿Y por qué quieres embarcarte con nosotros? somos fugitivos y muy peligrosos.

-Él quizás, tú no demasiado... -inquirió la joven, que en ese momento aflojó la presión sobre el gatillo y echó una mirada al aire- Ya estoy cansada de esta isla, y necesitaba una vía fácil de viaje... -volvió en sí, y apuntó de nuevo al joven con firmeza- Además, sois extremadamente chantajeables, por lo que sabía que no me costaría demasiado entrar.

Charles la miró con enfado desde el suelo.

-¿Tú que opinas? -preguntó a Pendragón, que tenia los brazos cruzados.

-¡Me da igual, mientras salgamos rápido de aquí!.

-Vale, aceptada entonces -dijo el joven mientras, se levantaba lentamente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por los golpes recibidos-.

-Después de ti - anunció la muchacha, dándole a entender que le iba a apuntar hasta que zarparan-.

-Muy amable...

-¿Y... Dónde vamos? -preguntó la chica mientras subían al barco robado-.

-A Ladeon -contestó Pendragón, ya en cubierta-, si nos damos prisa, estaremos allí mañana al atardecer, y una vez en la isla ya veremos qué hacer.

En menos de cinco minutos las blancas velas de la recientemente famosa embarcación se hincharon al viento, el olor a sal empezó a cubrirlo todo y un matiz naranja se hizo del paisaje. Charles miró al espadachín al tiempo que manejaba el timón. Este oteaba las olas mientras con una mano no dejaba de acariciar su caja de plata.


	4. Vidar

**Vidar**

Los fuertes golpes del comandante Dupin resonaron en la pesada puerta del despacho.

-Adelante -contestó una fría voz desde dentro.

La estancia se encontraba prácticamente en penumbra, los muebles apenas se vislumbraban iluminados por la titilante luz de una vela. En el centro de la habitación había un gran escritorio de madera oscura, lleno de papeles y libros ajados que no parecían seguir ningún orden en su colocación, sobre ellos la figura de un hombre escribía ajetreadamente con una gran pluma.

-¿Señor?

La figura dejó de escribir y se incorporó en su asiento. Su roja y larga caballera emitió un intenso destello al iluminarse.

-Informes… -dijo con cara de hastío mientras dejaba caer la pluma sobre los papeles. El capitán de la marina Stoker no podía entender cómo se acumulaba tanto trabajo, algo incomprensible teniendo en cuenta la poca actividad que tenía la base de Nodred en los últimos años.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje urgente desde el despacho del comodoro Carmaux -informó tendiéndole un sobre de color marrón-, es vital ofrecer una respuesta antes de mañana.

El pelirrojo oficial recibió el sobre y lo examinó detenidamente, estaba sellado con un lacre granate en cuya superficie había grabada una gaviota. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibían noticias de la base central y, si ahora decidían reanudar el contacto, es que algo iba mal. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y de él sacó un fino y afilado abrecartas con el cual rasgó el húmedo envoltorio. Desplegó ante él la carta y la leyó ávidamente.

***

-Llueve -sentenció Charles, dejándose caer en una silla con pesadez. Podría haber prescindido de su observación, ya que sólo con ver el estado de su ropa era algo bastante intuible.

Habían navegado durante toda la noche. El espadachín insistió en hacerse cargo de guiar el barco mientras sus compañeros dormían, algo que fue de agradecer ya que pocas horas después de salir de Zenta un aguacero se precipitó sobre ellos. La bodega les sirvió de improvisada habitación, aunque descansar sobre viejos sacos no era muy reconfortante.

-¿Que tal está Pendragon? -preguntó Amy acomodándose en su asiento. A pesar de llevar apenas una noche embarcada ya se había aprendido los nombres de sus dos acompañantes, aunque tenía que admitir que aún no acaba de congeniar con ninguno de ellos, en especial con el idiota de la escopeta.

-Cansado, pero sobrevivirá -contestó Charles despreocupadamente-. Parece estar acostumbrado al mal tiempo.

-¿Hace cuánto que navegáis juntos?

-Tres días -dijo el joven, sorprendido por la pregunta. Todavía no se había percatado de lo poco que conocía de su compañero, aunque era consciente de que él tampoco se había mostrado muy comunicativo en cuanto a su pasado.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacéis? -volvió a preguntar Amy. Si se había embarcado temerariamente en un navío con dos desconocidos al menos quería informarse lo suficiente.

-No está todavía muy claro -contestó Charles, todavía dubitativo-, por ahora… escapar.

Unos pálidos haces de luz cruzaban las ya débiles nubes que perduraban tras la tormenta cuando Ladeon surgió entre la bruma. Era sin duda la isla más grande del archipiélago. Su rocoso relieve, junto a la tenue iluminación, ofrecía un espectáculo de claros y sombras que confería un matiz un tanto desolador al paisaje. Altos y oscuros montes se alzaban en el interior mientras que tras la accidentada costa se podían observar unos frondosos bosques de aspecto antiguo.

-Eso de allí es puerto Sirus -indicó Amy, señalando lo que parecía una masa informe y gris asentada en la vertiente más próxima a ellos-. Es la capital de la isla, y el destino de todos los barcos que entran en el archipiélago.

La ciudad fue definiéndose a medida que se acercaban. Lo que en un principio parecía un cúmulo de protuberancias barrocas se descubrió como una serie de colinas cuya superficie estaba repleta de casas añiles, dándole un aspecto de colmena gigante bastante peculiar. Sirus, propiamente dicho, se conformaba de estas siete colinas, sobre las cuales parecía estar edificada toda la ciudad; mientras que a sus faldas se extendían los grandes embarcaderos, repletos de naves.

Pendragon dirigió el barco hasta uno de los muelles que se encontraban disponibles y se apresuró a asegurar las amarras desplazándose de un lado a otro de cubierta. Cuando terminó de realizar los nudos necesarios en los largos y traveses, entró en la bodega a largas zancadas.

-¿A qué viene ese nerviosismo? -preguntó Charles, entrando también en la estancia.

-Nos siguen desde que salimos de Zenta, dos viejos bergantines. Al parecer esperaban a que saliéramos de la isla.

-¿Y quiénes son? -cuestionó Amy, asomándose desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hombres de Domino, sin duda. La tormenta parece haberlos retrasado un poco, pero no tardarán más de una hora en llegar -contestó el espadachín mientras se acercaba a los sacos de Berries. Levantó dos con gran esfuerzo y los dejó caer ante él. Señalo a Charles-. Tú coge uno y yo llevare el otro, hay suficiente dinero como para permitirnos seguir durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó horrorizado el joven, mirando con los ojos desorbitados los sacos restantes-. ¿Y qué pasará con los demás?

-Los dejaremos aquí. Con suerte, cuando encuentren el barco darán por saldada la deuda.

-Sacos de dinero... -dijo Amy sorprendida-. Con razón anoche no pude dormir bien.

Charles dijo algo ininteligible mientras cargaba con el peso de mala gana. Lanzó una mirada asesina a sus dos compañeros antes de salir de la habitación.

-Es muy temperamental -puntualizó Pendragon a la chica-. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Los tres abandonaron el barco y comenzaron a enfilar el muelle con dirección a la ciudad. Amy se había encargado de traer consigo un gran número de los mapas que se encontraban en el camarote. Si querían emprender una travesía a través del mar les iban a servir de gran ayuda.

Una fina llovizna templada caía sobre las naves amarradas. Había toda clase de embarcaciones y de todos los tamaños imaginables. La mayoría eran grandes barcos de mercadería pintados de vivos colores, pero también se podían apreciar goletas, algunas de ellas de velas negras, que parecían esperar ansiosas a navegar otra vez.

Los embarcaderos de puerto Sirus eran de los más concurridos tanto del archipiélago en el que se encontraban como de los colindantes. La naturaleza de los marineros que llegaban hasta allí era cuanto menos variopinta, desde piratas de medio pelo a renombrados mercaderes de ultramar. Si algo resultaba atractivo de aquella ciudad era la falta de control por parte de la marina, lo que había desencadenado un verdadero negocio basado en el contrabando y las actividades ilícitas. Era un secreto a voces que las fuerzas del orden recibían sustanciosos regalos que les disuadían de actuar en el lugar. Regalos a nombre de importantes traficantes y algún que otro cazarrecompensas, para los cuales esta situación era muy beneficiosa.

A pesar de ello, Ladeon no era un lugar extremadamente conflictivo. La delincuencia había encontrado su propio equilibrio y la ciudad había adquirido su propio código de conducta. Más permisivo de lo normal, pero un código al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y ahora adónde vamos? -consultó Amy a sus compañeros. Ya habían llegado a una de las entradas de la ciudad y varias callejuelas de aspecto antiguo, todas ascendentes, se abrían ante ellos. Sirus parecía estar construida en niveles, los cuales envolvían las diversas colinas de su relieve. Las calles principales de cada colina comenzaban en el puerto e iban describiendo giros concéntricos hasta llegar a la cima. A su vez, de cada calle principal salían infinidad de vías más pequeñas que se internaban en los barrios, repletos de casas y de tiendas.

-Parecen ser todas iguales -observó Charles-. Quizá siguiendo cualquiera de ellas llegaremos a otra más grande... -concluyó entrando en uno de los callejones. La chica se apresuró en seguirle junto con el espadachín, quien se acomodó el saco en la espalda y lanzó una última mirada hacia el ya lejano barco robado. Tras él, en el horizonte cada vez más iluminado, se veían dos pequeñas siluetas negras.

La callejuela seguía cuesta arriba durante un buen trecho, cercada por altas casas, hasta desembocar en una vía más grande y transitada. Varios carros cargados de cajas y toneles subían por la calle con rapidez. Por los lados de la calzada había una gran cantidad de personas que caminaban, salían o entraban en los callejones aledaños. Otras, de aspecto más desordenado, se encontraban apoyadas en las paredes. Eran vagabundos.

Varios de ellos miraron con curiosidad a los cargados jóvenes cuando entraron en el gentío, mientras otros, les miraron con malicia.

La calle serpenteaba mientras rodeaba y ascendía la colina. Lo que en un principio les había parecido una carretera ancha y prácticamente recta, derivó en una maraña de conexiones entre pasajes, cada vez más oscuros y más sepultados por los altos edificios, que acabó por desconcertarlos. Pendragon se sorprendió de la complejidad urbanística de la ciudad, era un auténtico laberinto.

-Tu teoría no nos ha resultado muy útil -le espetó cansada Amy a Charles. Se habían detenido en una pequeña plaza de aspecto solitario, con la única ornamentación de una fuente sin funcionamiento, cuya escultura principal había sido burdamente decapitada.

-De nada sirve lamentarnos ahora -respondió el espadachín, viendo que el joven cazarrecompensas tomaba aire para contestar-. Lo mejor será esperar a que pase alguien y preguntarle.

-Este no parece un sitio por el cual la gente suela pasar -dijo Charles observando la incompleta figura-. Parece más bien un sitio que la gente evita.

Pendragon esbozó una sonrisa mientras dejaba su carga en el suelo y estiraba los brazos, que emitieron un chasquido. Portar con el saco durante toda la mañana le estaba agotando. -Entonces descansemos un poco.

Charles le imitó y dejó el saco en el suelo. El inconfundible sonido de las monedas en su interior reverberó en las paredes de las casas a su alrededor. El joven se apoyó satisfecho en él y cruzó las manos tras su nuca. Amy le miró de forma despectiva.

-¿Sólo te interesa el dinero?

El joven bostezó largamente y miró al cielo antes de contestarle. -Sí, con él puedes hacer de todo.

A pesar de la tormenta de la noche anterior, ahora no había ni rastro de nubes en el firmamento. El sol estaba sobre Sirus, lo que indicaba que era aproximadamente mediodía. La plaza en donde se encontraban estaba parcialmente protegida de la luz por los frondosos árboles y las altas paredes de los edificios colindantes, lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto un tanto lúgubre.

-¿Necesitan un guía, señores? -dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

Pendragon se levantó de un salto y desenfundó su espada, Amy extrajo de algún lugar una pequeña pistola de aspecto mortífero y Charles tropezó con el saco al intentar incorporarse. Varias monedas cayeron y repiquetearon contra el suelo de piedra.

-No se alarmen, por favor -dijo la voz-. Sólo me estoy ofreciendo como guía.

De entre la penumbra apareció un hombre. Su pelo parecía sucio y enmarañado, vestía unos ropajes de marinero raídos e iba descalzo. Una de las monedas del saco se desplazó por el suelo lentamente hasta sus pies, el sujeto extendió la mano hasta ella y la cogió.

-Vaya, interesante... -apreció haciéndola bailar entre sus dedos-. Seré su guía por... un buen precio -sus ojos emitieron un leve destello al observar el saco.

-Ni lo sueñes... -contestó Charles recuperando la compostura tras su accidentada caída-. ¡No te hemos pedido ayuda!

El hombre pareció considerar la situación. Miró a su espalda, hacia la oscuridad un segundo. Pendragon sintió un escalofrío al ver muchas siluetas recortadas en la tiniebla, pero su compañero pareció no notarlo.

-¡Este saco es nuestro y no verás ni una sola moneda más! -gritó el joven. Esta vez fue Amy quien percibió movimiento, ahora tras ellos.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió sobre la plaza durante un momento.

-Claro que no... -dijo finalmente el vagabundo arrastrando las palabras. Observaba con atención la pistola y la espada que seguían amenazándole. Volvió a mirar atrás y esta vez asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Diógenes, Diógenes, Diógenes... -dijo una voz tras Charles, quien dio un respingo-. ¿Ya estás otra vez con lo mismo de siempre?

El vagabundo gesticuló una mueca de sorpresa y clavó sus ojos en el nuevo elemento en escena. Las sombras a su espalda parecían haberse paralizado.

Un hombre de baja estatura cruzó entre los jóvenes. Su pelo era largo, pelirrojo y desordenado; vestía también con harapos, por lo que podía deducirse su condición de mendigo.

-No se puede robar en una colina ajena, ni menos practicar un asalto a gran escala -manifestó el recién llegado. Su voz era enérgica y alegre.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? -le interrumpió-. Sabes perfectamente lo que dice el código, vuestra zona de hurto tiene unos límites, y este lugar no os pertenece.

Diógenes le miró sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos. Finalmente frunció un tanto el ceño y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Ya nos veremos, Vidar -se despidió dándole la espalda. Había una mezcla de tensa cordialidad y resentimiento en su voz. Cuando desapareció en la penumbra del callejón se pudieron oír docenas de pasos que le seguían.

-Bueno… -dijo el mendigo, volviéndose hacia los jóvenes-. Podéis bajar las armas, ¿no?

El hombre no tendría más de cuarenta años y a pesar de su decrépito aspecto, le envolvía un aura de vitalidad contagiosa. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y lucía una perilla de chivo, también pelirroja, que acentuaba su rostro pícaro.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Amy, todavía en tensión.

-Tienes razón, no me he presentado -se disculpó esbozando una sonrisa-. Soy Vidar, líder de la gente errante de la colina norte. Mi misión es velar por la seguridad en mi zona.

-¿Y quién era ese? -le cuestionó Charles, señalando el oscuro callejón.

-Diógenes, un ladrón de la colina este. Prefieren robar en vez de mendigar como nosotros, pero es inaceptable que lo hagan en un lugar que no les pertenece… -les miró un momento-. A nadie le gusta que aparezcan cadáveres en su casa.

-Gracias -dijo Pendragon, envainando la espada-. Nos has ahorrado un mal momento.

-Es mi cometido -se disculpó Vidar-. Además, parecíais perdidos y oscurecerá pronto. ¿Necesitáis un guía?

***

-Sirus norte es la mejor zona de la ciudad… -explicaba Vidar, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Amy le escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Parece una buena persona -le dijo Pendragon a Charles. Ambos caminaban un tanto atrasados mientras ascendían por la vía principal. Vidar les había conducido hasta ella además de ofrecerles un lugar seguro donde dormir. El joven cazarrecompensas no sabía qué pensar respecto a tanta generosidad.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo tenemos que pasar la noche en algún sitio, simplemente tendremos que tener cuidado.

La vía moría al llegar al punto más alto de la colina. Desembocaba en un pequeño cúmulo de casas que parecían abandonadas.

-Irónicamente, las zonas más ricas no están en lo más alto -puntualizó el vagabundo acariciándose la barbilla.

Vidar vivía en una de las casas que tenía peor pinta. La puerta, sin ningún tipo de cerrojo, crujió astillada cuando la abrió.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada -dijo el mendigo, invitándoles a pasar.

La vivienda se limitaba a un único habitáculo, carente de cualquier tipo de mobiliario y de paredes resquebrajadas. Unos grandes ventanales desprovistos de cristales mostraban la increíble puesta de sol. Desde allí podía apreciarse toda la bahía de Sirus. Sin duda, unas vistas dignas de cualquier vigilante.

Vidar se puso en cuclillas y sacó uno de los tablones que cubrían el suelo, introdujo la mano y extrajo una botella y unos cuantos vasos. A continuación se sentó apoyándose en la pared y miró a sus invitados.

-Esta noche gozaremos de una agradable velada -dijo esbozando una sonrisa.


End file.
